Star Wars - Explorers of Time, Darkness & Sky
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Barriss is sent to the world of Pokémon in order to right the wrongs she has recently done. Joined by new friends, will she succeed and prevent time from stopping forever? Read on and find out.


_**Yeah, I know. It's another experimental story that I wanted to get out there. I hope you guys enjoy the concept of the story at the very least. Just know that this is just the opening for the full story and will be more of a two-parter before I decide if I want to continue on with the actual story, which will follow the plot of the games Pokemon Mystery Dungeon - Explorers of Time, Darkness. Enjoy the story.**_

_***I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and I don't own Pokemon!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"May the Force be with you." = regular speech

'_May the Force be with you.' = thoughts_

"**So many new Lightsabers to add to my collection!" = someone yelling**

"_**H-H-HELP!" = Author's Notes/Dimensional Scream Sequences**_

* * *

_**Reflecting Upon One's Actions!**_

* * *

Barriss Offee sat alone in her cell beneath the Jedi Temple, a look of deep regret and sorrow maring her normally beautiful features. The femme fatale of the Jedi Order normally appeared calm and serene like her master, Jedi Master Luminara Unduli. But after recent happenings involving her use of nano droids and a known smuggler to bomb the Jedi Temple in an act of terrorism, framing her best friend Ahsoka Tano for the murder of Letta Turmond, and even all but succumbing to the pull of the Dark Side of the Force.

It was only thanks to the efforts of Ahsoka's master, Anakin Skywalker, that the Togrutan Padawan was still alive and found innocent in all of this.

Sighing to herself and wondering just why and how she almost gave in to the Dark Side, Barriss looked to her forearms. They were currently chained to the wall by very powerful Force Binders. Restraints used by criminals and law enforcement agencies alike to restrain those who are particularly strong in the Force. And while she may not have as much power in the Force as her former master does, being a Jedi Consular and all that, Barriss seems to have increased her power somehow. Hence the larger than normal binders that the guards, who are are OBVIOUSLY overcompensating for something, slapped onto her forearms.

'_Huh. Where did that line of thought come from?'_ she mentally asked herself.

She had no time to dwell on that, however, as her eyes started to go droopy and she started coughing violently. It go so bad, she barely managed to cover her mouth with one of her hands. And the binders keeping them chained to the wall aren't helping matters either.

Once she was done hacking and wheezing, Barriss looked to her hand and saw what confirmed her suspicions.

Blood.

Globs and globs of blood that have obviously been coughed up from her lungs during her coughing fit.

"So my suspicions were correct. I will soon be dead because of what the Sith did to me." Barriss mumbled to herself.

Recently, Barriss has been having night terrors that she discovered to actually be her memories of certain events that took place before the temple bombing. Chief among them were her being captured by Cad Bane and being delivered to Count Dooku and Darth Sidious. The two Sith planned to use her as an instrument to turn Anakin to the Dark Side by having her cause Ahsoka to be tried and executed by the Republic Senate. Hence why they put Admiral Tarkin, who has a well known dislike for Ahsoka, in charge of the investigation. They even provided him with false and faulty evidence to be used against her friend.

But in order to use her as a tool to her fullest potential, the two Sith experimented on Barriss using a combination of torture and Sith Alchemy. They tortured her severely in order to weaken her mental defenses before using the Dark Side to plant suggestions and false memories within her mind so that she would think the plan to frame Ahsoka and bring down the Jedi was all hers.

In doing so, however, it greatly weakened her body and caused much internal damage that she won't heal completely without the aid of healers. Not that the temple will ever send any her way. She's already set up to be executed in three days' time anyway, so why waste valuable resources on a dead girl?

"I think I'll just sit her and… and close my eyes… forever…" mumbled Barriss.

With the last of her already failing strength depleted, Barriss shut her eyes and fell unconscious. But little does she know that the Force has other plans for her.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Okay, now this one is done and done. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because it took me some time to do it right. The next chapter is being worked on as we speak.**_

_**Thank you guys so much for reading. Don't forget to vote on the poll I currently have up if you haven't already. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


End file.
